Silverstream's Talk Show
by Hazelspirit
Summary: This is completely random. Silverstream is crazy about herself, Graystripe wants to be famous and thinks he's better than Firestar. Watch out for Silverstream's whooping stick...R&R!
1. Graystripe

**Silverstream's Talk Show**

Silverstream: Hey people. Welcome to my talk show! It's all about ME of course!

_Silverstream looks in a mirror and fluffs herself up._

Silverstream: Oh yes the talk show. Well today we are going to have a special guest, Graystripe! Welcome, Graystripe!

Graystripe: Hello. OMG I'm going to be famous! Hello mom and dad! I want to thank all the little people who helped me along my path to the top…me, me, me, me….and ME!!!

_Silverstream still looking in the mirror, brushing her fur and applying makeup._

Silverstream: I'm soooo gorgeous…oh yeah the show. Hello Graystripe. Everyone has been saying you became deputy because Firestar felt sorry for you. What do you have to say about that?

Graystripe: WHAT?!?!?

_Silverstream puts on lipstick._

Silverstream: Do you think red is my color?

Audience: YES!!

Silverstream: Good. What was that, Graystripe?

Graystripe: I'm better than Firestar! He should've been the one trapped by the Two-legs!

_Silverstream walks out, then comes back in red dress._

Silverstream: Ooh I'm so pretty! You said something, Graystripe?

Graystripe: I'm WAAAAY better than that kittypet Firestar! He thinks he's soooo popular with the she-cats...well NOOO!! Firestar, if you're watching this, Sandstorm was dating ME when we were apprentices! But I broke up with HER!! So HA!!

_Silverstream dusts off her dress._

Silverstream: Right. Sure, Graystripe. Wait a second, did you say you dated Sandstorm???

_Graystripe ignores her_

Graystripe: Wait…you're Silverstream! Didn't you die having my kits?

_Silverstream glares at Graystripe_

Silverstream: Yeah, all thanks to you…if you wouldn't have had kits with me I wouldn't have died! And what's this about Sandstorm, huh??

Graystripe: NOTHING!!!

_Silverstream starts fur-dryer_

Silverstream (yelling): What's that? I can't hear you!

Graystripe: (sighs) Hey, that reminds me of this thing that Mistyfoot did the other day…

_Silverstream stops fur-dryer and stares at Graystripe_

Graystripe: What? We're allowed to see other cats…right?

_Silverstream stares at Graystripe angrily_

Graystripe: What's the matter? Gorgeous?

Silverstream: Sandstorm AND Mistyfoot???

_Graystripe shuffles his feet on the ground_

Graystripe: And Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Ferncloud, Brightheart, Sorreltail, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Russetfur, Tawnypelt, Tallpoppy, Ashfoot, Whitetail, Morningflower, Leopardstar, Swallowtail, Mosspelt, Dawnflower, Daisy, Floss, Princess, Brook, Feathertail...

_Silverstream takes out her whooping stick_

Graystripe: AHHHHHH!!!

Silverstream: Well that's the show for today, folks! Catch you tomorrow for another thrilling episode of 'Silverstream's Talk Show'!

_Silverstream chases Graystripe with her whooping stick_

**Yep. That was random. I was bored, and this is the result. It wasn't that funny, but review if ****you want me to continue. Thanks! -Liontide**


	2. Who is the Best Leader?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors...or Barney...**

**WARNING: This contains spoilers for both series'!**

**Who is the Best Leader?**

Silverstream: I said DECAF mocha latte with a pink frilly umbrella and a purple silly straw!!!

Coffee guy: Sorry!

Camera guy: Umm…the camera's rolling…

Silverstream: OH! Hello, welcome to the second episode of 'Silverstream's Talk Show'! Today we'll be discussing the topic of leaders! We'll debate on who's the best, and at the end of the show we'll have a vote! Each leader will get a chance to speak. And so without farther sitting around doing nothing, please put your paws together for the great ThunderClan former-leader, all the way from StarClan, Bluestar!

_Bluestar walks in wearing jeans and a t-shirt saying 'All-American Kittypets, StarClan's Greatest Band'. She sits in a fluffy chair opposite Silverstream._

Silverstream: So tell us, Bluestar, what makes you think you're the best leader?

Bluestar: Well…you know how Firestar is all like 'famous'…well I was his mentor, and I welcomed him into my Clan…if not for me, he would've been a kittypet forever!

Silverstream: NO!! I SAID NO SPRINKLES!!!

Donut Guy: Sorry!

Bluestar: Excuse me?

Silverstream: Oh, yeah, sorry, Bluestar…I agree with everything you just said…now, give it up for…

Bluestar: Wait! I'm not done!

Silverstream: Yeah, yeah, you loved Oakheart but really secretly loved both Lionheart and Tigerstar also…as I was saying, thank you Bluestar, up next is…

Bluestar: WHAT?!?!? That's NOT true!! Who ever came up with that fox dung?? I'll track them down and turn them into crowfood…hey Silverstream, can I borrow your whooping stick?

Silverstream: NO! MINE! SECURITY!!!

Bluestar: NOOOO! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!

_Security dudes come in and drag a kicking and yowling Bluestar out and into the 'Happy Room'_

_Silverstream cradles her whooping stick_

Silverstream: It'll be alright, little whooping stick...stop crying now...

_Silverstream looks up at the cameras and quickly hides her whooping stick_

Silverstream: Anyways, next up is Brokenstar! Welcome, Brokenstar!

_Brokenstar comes in and sits_

Brokenstar: It all started when I was a tiny kit mewling in the nursery…

Silverstream: NEXT!!!

_Brokenstar shrugs and leaves_

Silverstream: Now please welcome Firestar!

_Firestar comes in and sits down, then winks and all the she-cats faint_

Firestar: Yo.

_She-cats recover then faint again_

_Graystripe comes crashing in, covered in whooping stick marks_

Graystripe: SEE WHAT I MEAN?? FIRESTAR WAS BORN A KITTYPET AND THEN BECOMES LEADER???? I WAS BORN IN THUNDERCLAN!! AND THEN HE MAKES ALL THE SHE-CATS FAINT??? I WAS WITH LIKE EVERY SHE-CAT (even my daughter) AND THEY ALL STILL FALL FOR FIRESTAR!! THEN I GET CAPTURED BY THE TWO-LEGS!!!!

_The she-cats don't faint _

Graystripe: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Graystripe grows wings, crashes out the window, then flies to Neverland_

Silverstream: Ooooo-kay then!

Firestar (coolly): Heyyyyyy

_She-cats faint_

Firestar: Silverstream?

_Silverstream still unconscious_

_Firestar shrugs and leaves, winking and smiling to the audience, making the she-cats faint again_

_Silverstream recovers_

Silverstream: Whoa that Firestar…anyways, up next is sinister Tigerstar!

_Tigerstar comes in_

Tigerstar: Hey.

Silverstream: Hi.

Tigerstar: Yep.

Silverstream: Sooo…

Tigerstar: What?

Silverstream: You're on my talk show, remember?

Tigerstar: What? I thought this was the bathroom…

_Tigerstar looks at the audience and shrieks in surprise_

Tigerstar: Ah! My fur isn't right! I…I didn't put in my gel!

_Tigerstar quickly applys fur gel_

Silverstream: Yeah…right. Well, thank you, Tigerstar…

Tigerstar: Wait!! I'm not done!!

Silverstream: Good. Next is… Tallstar! Welcome!

_Tallstar comes in wearing baggy pants and shirt, a gold $ necklace around his neck, sunglasses, and a backwards hat_

Tallstar: Yo, you like my bling-bling?

Silverstream: Ummm…you're a _cat_.

Tallstar: So?

Silverstream: (sighs)

Tallstar: Yo, I died in book 4 of the New Prophecy: Starlight, and yo Mudclaw wanted to become leader yo, but I said Onestar should be leader yo because he had bling-bling too! So Mudclaw was angry yo…

_Silverstream leaves_

_Tallstar rambles on until she comes back_

Tallstar: Yo did you just go somewhere yo?

Silverstream: Yeah, I had to catch the new 'Prissy McPriss Priss' movie.

Tallstar: Oh, yo, you mean the one where they kill Barney and...

_Silverstream and Tallstar look at camera_

Tallstar: So yo, did you catch any of what I was saying?

Silverstream: No. Goodbye. Next is Onestar!

_Onestar comes in_

Onestar: Yep. Tallstar chose me to be leader because I helped him with his bling-bling, but to tell you the truth, he's horrible at being a gangsta. You all know he shouldn't keep saying, 'yo'. But oh well.

_Onestar looks at camera_

Onestar: I'd like to give a shout-out to all my homies back in WindClan!

Silverstream: Great! Now leave!

Onestar: What, are we running out of time?

Silverstream: No! Up next is Leopardstar!

_Leopardstar comes in wearing 'hip' clothes and is chewing bubblegum_

Leopardstar: So, what am I suppose' ta do?

Silverstream: Just say something!

Leopardstar: 'Ok (smacks lips with gum), well…I'm better than Tigerstar…

Silverstream: Good. Now leave. Up next is Blackstar!

_Blackstar comes in_

Blackstar: Sure, I was a rogue once, but let me set you straight on this…rogue is spelled r-o-g-u-e, not r-o-u-g-e!!

Silverstream: Good. We're all out of time now, but we'll see you next time on 'Silverstream's Talk Show'! Don't forget to vote!

_Blackstar rambles on_

_Silverstream slowly takes out her whooping stick, eyeing Blackstar madly_

**Hey, like Silverstream said, you get to vote on which leader you think should be called 'the best'! Will it be Bluestar, Firestar, Brokenstar, Leopardstar, Tallstar, Onestar, Blackstar, or Graystripe? Hey…who put 'Graystripe' on the list??? **

Graystripe: Hahahaha!!!!!!! You'll never catch me alive, Liontide!!!

**Ooooo-kay then…well I have to go catch Graystripe…it's so much harder now that he has wings...anyways, remember to review and vote! Thanks! -Liontide**


	3. Voting Results and some arguing

Silverstream's Talk Show

Voting Results...

And Some Arguing

Silverstream: Hey everyone! This isn't really a full episode, but we have a tie for the best leader! Everyone, give it up for….BLUESTAR AND GRAYSTRIPE! Welcome!

Graystripe: See, I KNEW I was better than Firestar!

Bluestar: We'll see about that.

Silverstream: Okay, audience, you now need to vote for which one of these two is the best leader!

Graystripe: Vote for me! I'm the coolest and funniest!

Bluestar: No, vote for me! I had a cool forbidden love!

Graystripe: Hey! So did I!

Silverstream: Um…Graystripe…I don't feel comfortable with you talking about us like that…

_Graystripe looks at her in shock_

Graystripe: But…I thought…haven't you ever seen the first episode???

Silverstream: Uhhhhh…I don't remember…

Bluestar: But this isn't even the third episode.

Silverstream: Stop giving me a headache!

Bluestar: Sure. Well I live in StarClan, I can give you a grand tour if you vote for me! I'll show you my luxurious mansion/condo resort…

Graystripe: No one really cares about all that! What they do care about is Two-legs! I know like everything there is to know about them, since I was captured by those stupid things!

Silverstream: No one will want to know that, Graystripe. But Bluestar…if the offer's still open, I'd like to see your condo…does it have a pool?

Bluestar: Of course. But you can't vote; it's against the rules.

Silverstream: Rules, schmules. I never even said any rules!

Bluestar: O-kay! So Silverstream is voting for me…ARE YOU?

Graystripe: NO, VOTE FOR ME! I HAVE WINGS AND I FLEW TO NEVERLAND AND MET PETER PAN AND TINKERBELL!!

Bluestar: What does that have to do with Warriors?

Silverstream: Who cares? VOTE AWAY, PEOPLE!

**Do what Silverstream just said. Now. LOL. -Liontide**


	4. Graystripe or Bluestar?

**Silverstream's Talk Show**

**Episode 4**

**Graystripe or Bluestar?**

_Graystripe is sitting in Silverstream's chair, with a fake blonde wig with a bow in it and a pink dress on, and A LOT of makeup on._

Graystripe (in fake girly voice): Hello, and welcome to Silverstream's Talk Show! This is the 4th episode, and we'll be announcing the winner of the 'Best Leader' contest - Bluestar or Graystripe! I personally think it should be Graystripe. That cat is a _hunk_! You know, it's not too late to vo-OW!"

_Silverstream came in and whapped Graystripe across the head with her whooping stick._

Silverstream: Do you want a beating? That's _my _chair.

_Graystripe shakes his head no, and pretends to looked shocked._

Graystripe (girly voice): What? _I'm _Silverstream! You're an imposter!

Silverstream: _What? _Stop it, Graystripe! My whooping stick is hungry for a beating…and I'm gonna make it's belly full!

_Graystripe screams like a girl._

_Silverstream chases him away with her beating stick, and Graystripe flies away out the window._

Graystripe (girly voice): This isn't over yet, Silverstream!

_Silverstream sighs, blows fur out of her face, and looks at the camera._

_Silverstream hides her whooping stick behind her back._

Silverstream: Um, hello, everybody! Welcome to Silverstream's Talk Show! This is the 4th episode, and we'll be announcing the winn -"

Camera Guy: Um, Graystripe already said those lines…

_Silverstream takes out her whooping stick._

Camera Guy: Ow!

Doughnut Guy: We're still rolling…

_Silverstream hides whooping stick again and sits back down._

Silverstream: Okay, right, well…now for the winner! The Best Leader of 2007 is…

_Graystripe crashes through the window, looking like his normal self. Except he forgot to take off his bright red lipstick._

Director: Oh, not the new window!! Boys, Graystripe broke the window again!!

Boys: Oh, great!!

Graystripe: _I'm _the winner, aren't I? I just know it, you said yourself that I'm a hunk, Silverstream!

_Silverstream tightens her grip on her whooping stick._

Silverstream: No I didn't! That was you, Graystripe!

_Silverstream whoops him._

Graystripe: Ow! You're mean!

_Graystripe cries and runs for his mommy._

Silverstream: Alrightie then! The winner is…Bluestar!

_Bluestar comes out, all dressed up._

Bluestar: Oh my gosh, this is a great honor, I can't believe -

Silverstream: Sike! The winner is…ME!

_Party music comes on, and everyone dances except for Bluestar._

Bluestar: WHAT?!? You aren't even a leader!

Silverstream (still dancing): So? Graystripe wasn't a leader!

Bluestar: But you weren't in the contest!

Silverstream: Who cares? I won, so _dance_

Bluestar: _No!_

_Silverstream gets her whooping stick…_

Bluestar (grumpy): Fine.

_Everyone is dancing. Music plays and a disco ball comes down from the ceiling._

Silverstream: See ya next time on 'Silverstream's Talk Show'!

**Okay, yeah, that wasn't **_**that **_**funny in my opinion…but it is **_**very **_**random. LOL. Remember, R & R! I love getting all of your reviews. You can also PM me to ask a question or anything else! Peace out! . - Liontide**


	5. Moldy Cheese

**Silverstream's Talk Show**

(I do not own Warriors)

Silverstream: Hey everybody and welcome to 'Silverstream's Talk Show'!

_There is a pause, followed by crickets chirping_

Silverstream (angrily): Where is my applause?

_Audience nervously claps, all eyeing Silverstream's whooping stick anxiously_

Silverstream: That's better. Now, on today's show, I will be randomly interviewing people from the audience.

_Crickets chirp_

_Silverstream pulls out her whooping stick_

_Everyone claps_

Silverstream (hiding her whooping stick again): Alrighty then! Let's see…how about you, random person who I've never met before!

_A Twoleg with black fur on his head and a weirdly-shaped battle scar on his forehead walked down to the stage._

Silverstream (boredly): Sit down, Twoleg. Who are you?

_Twoleg sits down in a chair opposite Silverstream_

Twoleg (british accent): Why I'm the Boy Who Lived!

Silverstream: What, do Twolegs celebrate everyone who happens to be alive with mousebrained nicknames?

Twoleg (shocked): Of course not! I got attacked by Voldemort, and I lived! I'm Harry Potter, surely you've heard of me!

Silverstream (looking bored, filing her claws): Hmm…so a moldy wart attacked you? Twolegs are very…odd sometimes. Don't you have claws? And teeth?

Harry Potter: No, but I have a wand, and he's not a _moldy wart_, he's –

Silverstream (bored): A baldy heart, yeah, yeah, whatever

Harry Potter (angry): Why am I even talking to a cat anyway?

Silverstream (boredly): Why did you come to a cat's talk show?

Harry Potter: Good point.

_Silence_

Silverstream: So you want to do lunch sometime?

Harry Potter: Tomorrow sound good?

Silverstream: Great, see ya then.

_A gasp sounds from the audience_

Harry Potter: No, Ginny, I didn't mean it, no, wait! Sweetie! Honey! Come back!

_He runs off after her_

Silverstream (boredly): Weelllll…how's about he talk to the moldy cheese himself, Baldyheart!

_Voldemort walks onto the stage and sits down_

Voldemort: It's _Voldemort_, Silverstream. Do you want me to go all 'Advada Kedvara' on you?

Silverstream: Great StarClan you're ugly.

Voldemort: Thanks for that comment.

Silverstream: Anytime, Moldywart.

Voldemort: _IT'S LORD VOLDEMORT, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE HALF-BLOOD!_

Silverstream: Half-blood? Wouldn't I be dead if I only had half of my blood?

_Voldemort stands up_

Voldemort: Alright, I've had it

_He raises his wand_

Voldemort: _Advada Ked -_

_Silverstream pulls out her whooping stick_

_She pummels Voldemort_

_Everyone cheers_

_Body guards drag Voldemort's body away_

Silverstream (hiding her stick): Who's next?

**Will YOU be next? Only you can decide…just be one of the first three to review saying that you want to be on 'Silverstream's Talk Show', and I'll PM you if you made it in! Thanks for all the great reviews, and good luck! Silverstream's waiting…are you odd enough to withstand her…oddness? **

Silverstream: Heard that!

**Uh oh…gotta run! R&R! Oh and Harry really needs to borrow that whooping stick...sure works wonders on 'bad guys'. LOL, well see ya! x//purrs, Liontide**


End file.
